


Fenced In: Kagami Appreciation Week!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Weeks To Gape At! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Anagrammed" Kwamis, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bee!Kagami, Black Cat!Kim, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fox!Max, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Luka, M/M, Papilio AU, Peafowl!Mylene, Redeemed Chloe Bourgeois, Turtle!Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Kagami: Makes The Cut!Prompt 1: CompetitionPrompt 2: Hero/VillainPrompt 3: Favorite ShipPrompt 4: Girls' NightPrompt 5: TraditionPrompt 6: FamilyPrompt 7: FutureSHOUTOUTS TO "https://wearemiraculous.tumblr.com/" FOR GETTING THROUGH THEIR HIATUS AND (IN GENERAL) HOSTING THESE EVENTS!





	1. Swap Meet-Cute: My "Competition" Prompt!

“This would have been a truly foolish idea,” Kagami mused to her kwami, “if Caline was still Mothwoman.”

Usudu merely responded, “Darling, you just _have_ to break out of your shell; you’re not Green Shield, so you shouldn’t have one at all. You were born for the spotlight, darling, and I wish you luck!”

According to her kwami, there was a great event every 500 years where all of the (active) major kwami were “changed.” They were still the same “person,” retaining personality, memories and whatnot, but they traded the animal they represented for just one week. It was tradition to have a great competition between all wielders on that week (similar to the Olympics), and several times in the past some villain or another would interrupt, turning everything into a chaotic situation. That was not going to happen this time, however, as Mothwoman had been defeated a few months ago. One of Kagami’s fencing partners, a sweet boy named Adrien, had been rather sad, and she ended up being one of few that could help him (his boyfriend and friends would have helped, but most of them were in the surprisingly villainous teacher’s class as well). His father noticed, and after a fierce argument that thankfully turned to an understanding between father and son, the two managed to reach peace with each other, the former managing to move on from his fallen wife. Rumors spread that he was dating his secretary, though Adrien would not say a word on the topic.

The swap began, and one blindingly bright flash later, Usudu had reached the form Kagami found to be second worst (she had feared the idea of getting Leopardus’ kwami Paggle most). There stood Usudu, but she was… recolored, to put it one way.

Kagami had received the Bee Miraculous.

“This isn’t too bad,” the freshly renamed Lenlop consoled Kagami. Kagami felt stressed, but she knew better than to let it fester. Giving Lenlop a nod, the two had a quick discussion on what did and did not change (they kept their favorite foods, fortunately). A few peppers later, Kagami somewhat uncomfortably instructed, “Lenlop, transform me!”

With that, Banburubī was off to meet the others. When she arrived, almost all of her fellow heroes and heroines were there.

Vedalia, the shy yet sweet Ladybird holder, turned out to be the new wielder of her Peafowl Miraculous, and was now La Paonne. Her boyfriend Leopardus was now Énorme Tortue, and the former Green Shield was now wielder of his boyfriend’s Fox Miraculous, becoming Renard Tranquille. Speaking of Cáo, the often-brash youth had been given Paggle (poor soul), and became Mèo Lớn. He looked miserable; Paggle must have put him through the ringer. Banburubī silently admitted that she was rather eager to see who the new Ladybird was.

At the perfect distance to make it feel like it was breathing down her neck but far enough that they could avoid a slap to the face, someone answered, “Right here, _mo bhanrigh_.”

Banburubī whipped around to see her crush decked out in black-spotted spandex. Tipping an imaginary hat, the new Ladybird introduced himself as Nyckelpiga. Kagami swore she was falling in love with him harder every day, and normally, this would have been the tipping point if not for a family tradition for when a Tsurugi wished to date someone that was much different from their family in terms of wealth. Not this time…

Before Nyckelpiga knew what was going on, the new Bee wielder was in his face, challenging him to a race. After a shocked silence, which garnered a surprisingly unsure look on her face at her realization of the situation, the flabbergasted hero managed to stutter out a “Why back away?”

Regathering herself, Banburubī embarrassedly explained, “It is a family tradition to challenge a less wealthy possible lover to a physical competition in order to see if they are worthy of joining the family. I am not asking you to marry me, but the test is still necessary.”

Now that he understood (despite the fact that he was still a little overwhelmed and by the suddenness of the former peafowl wielder’s courtship), Nyckelpiga recovered and returned with a calm smirk, “What, you don’t want to marry me?”

Naturally, Banburubī’s blush was redder than his outfit. Slightly concerned, Nyckelpiga elucidated that he accepted. Banburubī’s face lit up, and the two immediately started planning, completely ignoring the other four holders watching in happiness for the two.

Renard knew to himself that the two would have to reveal themselves, but he knew Banburubī to be trustable enough that she would not go crazy in the revealing of her identity, even though chances were good that her secret would eventually get out to at least her boyfriend-to-be. At least it was peaceful for now.


	2. Use and Abuse of Powers: My "Hero/Villain" Prompt!

Hawkmoth was Gabriel. Hawkmoth was _Gabriel._ Dear deities, this complicated _everything._

On one hand, he should find at least Ladybug and lead them to the magical terrorist, but he knew it would break Chat’s heart. On the other hand, Gabriel was not only fitting of the previous description, but he was callous, frosty and ironically emotionless for someone who used others’ as little more than tools and nothing more (not to mention he wanted to end the battle, especially with the war that plagued his home universe). The poor boy’s mother must have been an angel for her sweetheart genes to overpower his a$$hole genes. He could always see how it was likely she left, but as for what actually happened to the woman, he had never known.

Papilio was aro ace, yes, (in this universe only he and Oroono knew, and while he was not really in the closet, per se, he’d never been asked either), but this didn’t make him incapable of love; in fact, he cared for Adrien like a son. Heavens knew somebody had to, and whoever it was clearly did not have the last name of Agreste.

“Nevertheless,” Oroono whispered to him as they watched Robostus attempt to squish Ladybug and Chat Noir in horror, “We _are_ in the midst of an akuma attack. It’s best that we transform and find a champion.”

Recollecting themselves, both hero and kwami made sure he was far away from them (but still close enough to get there quickly if something happened), and then sent out a _comes_ to begin his work. It eventually came across Kagami, taking a breather from a training session in the school’s gym. Embedding itself in her ring, Papilio prepared himself for what might be a tough sales pitch.

“Mademoiselle Kagami,” Papilio began, “it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Without looking around, Kagami coolly responded “We’ve met before, Hawkmoth, but this time the answer is no.”

The Butterfly wielder just laughed. “Please, Kagami; we may have the same powers, but I’m not _that_ far down the rabbit hole!”

Taking a breath to collect himself, he continued to elucidate, “My name is Papilio, and I seek help fighting against that pitiful pig who passes as a purple powerhouse, actually. You are one of the strongest and most agile youths I know, not to mention clever. I think you would make an amazing _comes._ ”

“Please, I don’t have time; I know you can search through my memories, so you know Mother would beat me again if I am late to my next task.”

The fact that Papilio was uncomfortably reminded of a few people he once knew was horrifying enough, so naturally he decided that he would take a stand to stop child abuse in Paris. It would ever happen again on his watch - not if he could help it.

“I hate to inform you now, Kagami, but while Hawkmoth can read memories, but he’s not supposed to be able to do all that; heck, I can’t do that myself. Still, if your mother is beating you - which, if I recall, is a criminal act - then I should help you get away. Would you be okay with that?”

Kagami smiled, but it was a small and pained one Papilio understood all too well. He knew she had accepted his offer.

“...You still up for a battle? I can find a diff-”

“If you can protect me there and afterwards, then yes.”

“ _Io!_ Let’s do it!”

The white/purple light engulfed her, and after giving the new _comes_ the instructions of her powers, she was on her way. Right now, Papilio was only worried about Kagami, not to mention the fact she could end up doing worse than Gladius.

* * *

_If Max made for a strong akuma,_ Chat Noir begrudgingly admitted to himself, _then of course his little buddy is gonna be just as powerful._

“SURRENDER YOUR MIRACULI,” Robostus growled (there was no better way to describe their tone), “AND MAYBE I WON’T TURN YOU TO SCRAP METAL!”

        “What do you think the answer is? Do you expect us to surrender so easily?” Chat returned, easily dodging another set of police cars.

        Before Robostus could continue, their mech’s legs were sliced off by something – no, _someone_. As the akuma crumpled to the ground, the only sound that befell the streets of Paris were the sounds of the crash as Ladybug & Chat Noir gawked at the new arrival. Even Max’s corrupted creation paused for quite some time due to the surprise.

        What appeared to be a young woman about the two heroes’ age was there, covered in shiny steel armor from head to toe, with even her face seemingly masked by it. One of her hands had been transformed into a long, cone-esque lance, and the other hand had something similar to tiger claws on each finger ( _neko-te,_ they were supposedly called).

        Angered, Robustus screamed, “WHO ARE YOU?” to this newcomer.

        A calm yet clever smirk appeared on her face, and Chat almost _instantly_ knew it was a comitized Kagami. Robustus was in trouble.

Kagami cried, “I am Matara, the greatest blade-wielder in Paris. Yield _your_ source of power, or suffer the consequences of my sword!”

Robustus was clearly at least _a little_ intimidated by the _comes_ (whether the mechanical monster would have cared to admit it or not), but he still managed to challengingly beckon the three.

The _comes_ just nodded, and assumed a stance unbefitting of Kagami, but perfectly suited for Matara.

_“Anata ga shuchō sureba…”_

If Robustus could sweat, he would have drowned the stadium and everyone in it with his fear.

From there, it was not long before the corrupted Markov was defeated and returned to his normal self. Once everything was golden and Max had left with his personally programmed pal, a great light enveloped Matara; when it faded away, Kagami was left behind. Before Ladybug and Chat Noir could take off, a shadowy figure landed on the ground near them. Walking over, the two heroes and Kagami got a better look at the stranger.

It seemed at first that Hawkmoth had finally shown his ugly mug, as this figure was a swarm of purplish-white butterflies forming a single humanoid form (albeit with wings). However, when the three noted that this figure had not made any motion to attack them, it was clear that Papilio had made another rare public appearance.

However, the winged Miraculous wielder ignored his more consistent allies, going over to check on Kagami. She was actually fine, feeling better now than when she’d went in, but of course that wasn’t what Papilio was worried about. When the two heroes confronted him about being brushed off, he just showed them a bruise left on her by the fencer’s mom; immediately, they were much more understanding, and plans were immediately made to get the police’s help.

It would be a long, painful battle to get Kagami to be okay, but it would be a completed job. Papilio would ensure it, or so help him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.''  
> -Anonymous


	3. Joō O Tasukeru Tame Ni: My "Favorite Ship" Prompt!

_ If Audrey Bourgeois comes back to Paris to apologize,  _ Kagami mused to herself,  _ I will decapitate her with a dirty foil. _

The headlines of just about every paper were talking about how the so-called Queen of Fashion had  _ disowned her daughter,  _ and as you could imagine, Paris’ not-so-beloved princess was  _ miserable _ .  _ Andre wasn’t being much help either,  _ Adrien had told Kagami, not to mention that her girlfriend had not shown up at their collège for the whole school week so far, and it was currently Wednesday. He and others had tried, but even Sabrina had been unable to get her out of her room; then again, the two had been talking less often after the ex-minion got together with that Lila girl, so she wasn’t as much help as she used to be. Nevertheless, the list of possible people that could help Chloé consisted of Kagami and her alone. So it came to be that Kagami walked to the hotel after school on Wednesday, and when she got to the wealthy young woman’s room, she found it locked.

“Whoever’s there,” she heard Chloé say, “leave me alone. I don’t want to be bothered right now.”  

Outwardly, the mayor’s daughter sounded like she had learned she committed murder while fast asleep and was going to be charged for it as if she had done it premeditatedly. Inwardly, it was likely worse.

Kagami worriedly told Chloé that it would get better. Chloe just gave a dry, unbelieving  _ hah. _

“You don’t understood, do you? Mama would  _ never _ take me back, and even if she did, she’d probably be forced to do it!”

“She’d make my life a living  _ horror movie, _ Kagami! My family is in shambles,” Chloé was now sobbing her heart out, “and there’s nothing I can do about it!”

Kagami silently pondered that for a while, and then she smiled a sad smile.

“You have family, Chloé. It may not be by blood, but it is very much there. Your family is defined by who has your back when it’s most necessary, not necessarily who you were born to.”

“Adrien, Sabrina, me, pretty much your whole class,” Kagami continued, “we’ve got your back. Who’s going to keep dragging me to fake sushi restaurants?” This garnered a sad but genuine laugh from Chloé - she remembered that incident all too well.

“Who am I going to practically force soup into the mouth of? Who is going to wear that traditional kimono I bought for their birthday? I imagine Adrien would look terrible in it, model or not.” Chloé burst out laughing at the thought. It was not a refined laugh similar to the ones she would use at a social gathering, this laugh, but rather a freed laugh, one that held no inhibition.

Kagami thought she heard Chloé snort once or twice, but said nothing about it.

“If your mother was so bad,  _ watashi no saiai,  _ then why are you so sad? Are you not free of her? I believe the phrase Nino uses is to ‘live your best life,’ now that you have more freedom.”

The door was slammed open in a flurry, and Chloé rammed into Kagami with a startlingly strong hug. She may have been crying still, but they were not completely of sadness; rather, they were of release.


	4. Rhymes + Shovel Talk: My “Girl’s Night” Prompt!

Let us start, here’s the thing,  
Luka gave Kagami a ring!  
The setup efforts had been hell,  
And she was looking rather unwell…  
Juleka commanded it; she had clout,  
The girls would have a big night out.  
Lots of drinks and dancing later,  
(The fiancee held her alcohol greater),  
Kagami was happy, but also done,  
But the groom’s sister was not done.  
The two found a place well-hidden  
(Juleka and alcohol? Mix they didn’t)!  
Juleka said “I’m fine with you  
Being part of my family too.  
But should you go and break his feelings, I’ll break something more.  
Your fencing skills won’t keep you from _lying dead on the floor._ ”  
Kagami looked pallid, but recovered and gave a reply:  
“You think that I would hurt him? I don’t understand - _why_?  
If we do end up divorcing, I promise minimal pain, see,  
I truly do love him - I will put it plainly!  
Do you think I would marry him so rudely or so vainly,  
If anything, _I’m_ richer; _he’s_ benefiting, mainly!”  
Those who cared for Luka, be it Tsurugi or Couffaine,  
Would make sure that he would never feel like a problem or stain!  
And so Kagami _saw_ it, it was how she _reflected,_  
After all, she loved dear Luka; ‘twas where her love directed!


	5. Giving Across: My "Tradition" Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradition comes from the Latin words Trans and Dare, which come together to mean To Give & Across (not respectively). I tried, people…

It all started when Hawkmoth figured out Ladybug’s identity.

Adrien had been talking with one of his fencing partners - Kagami, he recalled - more often lately, and given his adoration for Ladybug, putting two and two together only took a little longer than it should have.

Gabriel knew it would be too suspicious to ask her up front, so he did some research. One of the world’s best young fencers? He knew that. Goes to Adrien’s  _collège_ , but comes from a rich family? Not too surprising, but understandable given the power she had been given. Not single? Tha-

Wait, she has a boyfriend?

 _Ah,_ Gabriel mused in front of his computer, _that would explain why she turns down Chat Noir. That is rather useful information, isn’t it?_

Already, he had a plan in mind.

He’d send out yet another akuma, kidnap this boyfriend and create an actually successful hostage situation! Chat Noir would be helpless from there, so securing the ring would be easy as well. One last question rose:

Who was this young man that captured Ladybug’s heart, whether he knew it or not?

* * *

Ms. Mendeleiev had snapped at some student and been eventually fired. Marinette didn’t care much for her (not that she’d say it out loud), and Ladybug liked the teacher as Numberater even less, but here she was, saving the day. The girl couldn’t help but notice something, however. For all the akumatized ex-teacher’s fury, she seemed to not attack much. Instead, she seemed to be scanning the crowd through the chaos.

_Almost as if she was looking for someone._

Had Hawkmoth figured out her identity? Or maybe one of the others? Alya’s? Nino’s? Chloé’s? Miraculouses forbid it be whoever was behind Chat Noir’s costume…

But her fear level increased severely as she saw Numberater light up with a malicious grin. Following her grin, she spotted Luka hidden. Immediately, Numberater took off for the young musician on her Rainbow Road-esque trail of numbers, snatching the boy up in record time and taking off for… somewhere. Ladybug and Chat gave pursuit, but Ladybug, who was a good friend of Luka (and nothing more; she was dating Alya), was more worried than the Black Cat wielder.

* * *

When Numberater was cornered and confronted, the two heroes breathed a sigh of relief. They’d chased the evil educator all over the city, and she was surprisingly fast for her age, whether she had powers or not.

With Luka thrown to the side and chained up in a magical  symbol, Numberater turned to Ladybug, with a grin that could have been called cocky on her if she were younger. Now, overweening might have been more fitting.

“Let’s see your Miraculous,  _Tsurugi,_ ” the akuma cackled, “or your boyfriend gets a lesson in physiology!”

Chat Noir burst out laughing. “Her? Kagami? Are you nuts? No way! They may look and act similar, but just like me, my Lady is almost the complete opposite outside of the suit!”

The fact he knew was no surprise to anyone; they’d found each other out a month or two ago, and as Marinette was already taken, Adrien backed off and eventually ended up with Nino. Both groups were happy together.

Before Numberater could regather her voice, a different one spoke up, “Well, he is right; I am not Ladybug.”  
To the surprise of all parties involved, Kagami stood on the other side of the akuma, epee in hand. She must have slashed through the chains, as Luka was unbound.

“Let me speak to Hawkmoth,” Kagami said, “or Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat her.”

“Then what? They don’t know where he is, do they?”

“All they have to do is follow the purified akuma, and it should lead them to him. Your call,  _noroma_.”

Kagami was admittedly intimidated when the swarm of butterflies spewed out of Numberater’s mouth; nevertheless, she stood her ground when Hawkmoth’s head appeared in front of the 4 teens and the akuma detransformed, the teacher slumping to the ground unconscious.

“I’ll admit, Kagami, you have me cornered there. I suppose you’ll tell me to give up now?”

“I’m afraid it gets worse for you,” Kagami smiled, “as I also figured out your identity. Tell me, sir; would your wife be happy with you if you won?”

Hawkmoth paled. Ladybug just watched (Chat was taking the ex-akuma to a safer spot in town) as Kagami continued.

“You have attacked innocent teenagers and misused powers beyond your control; at best, she would be flattered and promptly divorce you afterwards if she wasn’t in fear of you. From what I understand, you should count your blessings; after all, even after all of that, you have a son who is willing to bend over backwards for you, a successful business, and quite the few fans and rich people in admiration of your work…” - Kagami sideyed Ladybug with the last statement - “I understand you miss her, but nevertheless it’s time you moved on; hasn’t it been two-ish years?”

Hawkmoth smiled at this, but it wasn’t one of his usual evil smiles; rather, it was one of pain and dolor.

“I don’t wish to bring her back, Mlle. Tsurugi. I wish to go back in time and prevent her from doing what she did entirely!”

“Then let Ladybug and Chat Noir help you.”

Ladybug took the silence Hawkmoth fell into again to speak up. “Hawkmoth, I don’t know who you are or why you do what you do, but if there is a bigger threat than you that you are trying to stop, then let’s actually  _discuss it_ instead of fighting each other; we can solve it together! Where do we go to meet you?”

“Don’t bother asking him, Kagami.”

Adrien had returned, and he looked like he’d been backstabbed. Tears streamed down his eyes as he shook in silent fury.

“I know exactly where to go.”


	6. Strike 3, He’s Out: My “Family” Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike 3, Gabriel?

**_THWAP!!!_ **

Silence permeated the air once filled with the two Agrestes shouting at each other. Adrien stared at his father’s outstretched hand in horror, all the while choosing to ignore the pain handed to him on the cheek.

He’d seen worse as Chat Noir, of course, but Gabriel didn’t need to know that; heck, he didn’t  _deserve_  to know that. Adrien stared his father in the eye, and he saw no regret, no fear, and no guilt. No apology came either; Gabriel just looked at his son with a disappointed but mostly emotionless face.

“Are we done here?” Gabriel dispassionately asked. It sounded as if he thought it a rhetorical question that Adrien would be done after the mogul slapped him. Something broke inside of Adrien. He was finished.

As he walked out of the room, Adrien murmured “For good.”  _just_  loudly enough for his measly excuse for a father to hear him. 

_Gabriel nihil fecit._

Surprisingly, nobody stopped Adrien from storming out the door with everything he needed to survive. Nathalie wanted to go after him, but Gabriel stopped her.  
“He’ll come back. He doesn’t even have a place to go, after all.” he said without a sign of even caring.

Nathalie may have worked with Hawkmoth, but she cared not for Emilie when it came to the situation; if anything it was Adrien she was concerned for. She wasn’t intentionally ignoring Gabriel’s abuse; she was discretely trying to stop him in honesty, but she had thought the fashion mogul cared enough to go out and do something about the absence of  _his flesh and blood_ , so when the only point of sticking around wasn’t there anymore… 

“Whether he does or not,” she growled as she stormed out, “you’re losing me.”

* * *

Kagami now lived with her girlfriend in a quiet, small house in Paris after she’d gotten away from her abusive mom (she still owed Papilio for getting her out of that trouble all those years ago). The two and Chloé’s adoptive mother Caline had been more than willing to take her in, and as Chloé’s girlfriend, Kagami was more than welcome any time she pleased. 

So when a polite three knocks came on the door, Kagami was surprised; all three ladies had a house key, so why bother knocking? Grabbing an old sword just in case, she slowly inched towards the door, prepared to stab or scare off any attacker if necessary.

Kagami nearly dropped her blade when she saw that it was a rain-drenched Adrien, however. He looked like he was recently at a shoot, and why was one of his cheeks partially red? 

 _That doesn’t matter right now,_ Kagami managed to think,  _he needs to warm up, right now!_

Getting him inside at once, she set him up with hot chocolate (which he’d never had before but really liked) and warmed his drenched butt up. Once he was warm enough to talk without chattering like a mute skeleton, she asked him what happened.

Adrien did, and the resulting story was outraging. Gabriel didn’t know it yet, but his pompous posterior was grass as soon as Adrien’s back was turned. For now, however, she would cheer him up.

They talked about fencing and their schools and the things that made the boy smile. When they got to his friends, he lit up. He chattered with her about Nino and Alya and how happy they were together. 

Remembering a certain someone, Kagami asked, “What about that other girl? The one who looks like me, but with pigtails?

“Oh, Marinette? She stutters around me a lot for whatever reason. It’s weird; around anyone else, she’s usually confident and sweet, but around me she… how should I say this… falls flat. Sometimes literally.”

Kagami just started laughing, much harder than Adrien had ever heard her laugh before. 

“It’s not funny! Marinette can be awkward, but she’s caring, hardworking and kind to everyone! What do you have against her?”

Recovering from her reaction to this sweet child’s idiocy, Kagami elucidated, “No, Adrien, it’s not that. I think she has a crush on you, quite frankly.” 

One recovery from a change of paradigm later, Adrien stuttered out a “…seriously?”

“I’m surprised you of all people didn’t know, Adrien. Honestly, I thought you two were fake dating at first.”

“This is amazing,” Adrien muttered, “Marinette is one of the two girls I’m crushing on, and I know the other is out of my league, so…”

Kagami blinked. Adrien blushed.

“Sorry… where were we?”

Reminded of her plan to save Adrien, Kagami just smiled. 

“Does doing what you and your partners in fighting crime did for me sound good?”

Quite frankly, to say Adrien flinched would be a greater understatement than to say that Kagami would take some time off her work to get his dad in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should never have been a Strike 1!


	7. Miniature Mirror Memoir: My "Future" Prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS TERRIBLY PROCRASTINATED ON...  
> FORGIVE ME AND TAKE THE HAIKU AS MY APOLOGY

“It can tell my future?”

“It was an old heirloom of my Mom’s, and that’s what she told me this mirror is supposed to do, but for whatever reason, it doesn’t work for me…”

“...can I try it?” Kagami asked. With magic proven real by the appearance of akumas, Kagami was more than willing to give the mirror a shot.

“Sure, but I have to go,” Marinette quickly explained, handing over the so-called magic mirror to Kagami, “but can you return it to me tomorrow? Mom will have my head if it’s kept away too long…”

“Very well then. See you tomorrow.”

With those words said, the two parted ways. Kagami didn’t notice the glow emanating from the face of the mirror, and magically, nobody did either.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - -

It wasn’t until Kagami took out the mirror that she saw it glowing. Inside she saw what looked like a future version of her. Surprisingly, the woman was not fancily dressed, nor did she have a big ring like her mother would have wanted her to have by 30 (though most of her adult family had been married by 25). 

What sounded like a distorted version of her told her many things of her future that surprised her.

_ What did she tell her? _

_ Well, dearest reader, that will _

_ Never be revealed…  _


End file.
